Annabeth Chase and the Poison From Tartarus
by rgwoodhar
Summary: When her boyfriend Percy is poisoned. Annabeth will stop at nothing to find out who did it, but inside, she is hoping that Percy won't die before she does.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO NO HATE PLEASE.**

 **ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **THIS IS FROM ANNABETH'S POV.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Feel like a stroll Wise Girl?" asked Percy. I nodded and smiled at him. Camp had been quiet these last few days, no monsters trying to kill us. Even Clarisse had settled down with Chris. And now, I was walking through the forest with my boyfriend. It felt so peaceful. The sound of birds chirping, and the occasional sighting of a satyr. We made our way down to the bay, where Percy spent most of his time. He was the son of the Sea God anyway. I looked up and saw a flurry of red, orange and pink.

"It's nearly sunset." I said. Percy took my hands and faced me.

"Wise Girl, when have I ever let us get eaten alive by the harpies?" I chuckled.

"We'd be dead right now if that happened." I said back.

"Exactly. And that's why you're a daughter of Athena. You're smart." Percy replied. His voice was lined with sarcasm but that's just how Percy was. He brought up a bubble of water over our heads, and smirked at me. My eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare Percy Jackson." Too late. The bubble of water fell on us and in the middle of it all, I felt his lips touch mine. Then I realise that he's obscuring the harpies view from us. Smart.

"I love you Wise Girl." he said, gazing into my eyes. I laughed and while he was distracted, pulled out his pen-sword and activated it.

"Never let your opponent distract you." I said, but I lowered the sword. "And yes Seaweed Brain, I love you too." Percy looked around for any more harpies. Then he collapsed the watery dome.

"We should get back. I know how annoyed Chiron gets when we're not there on time." said Percy. I raised my eyebrow.

"On time? Percy, we're always there in time." I replied.

"Only because Nico shadow-travelled us back. But I hear that he's down in the Underworld. Trying to find Hazel." said Percy. I frowned. What was Hazel doing down there? "Beats me." shrugged Percy, reading my mind. "Let's go." I nodded and held his hand. We walked through the forest again, being careful not to stray from the path. Lots of bad things come from not sticking to the path. I hear rustling. "Don't move." whispered Percy. I did as he asked. I felt something crawling on my back, and I prayed to Zeus that it wasn't a spider. I felt a cold blade whisk it off my back and I turned around to face Percy. Blood was splattered over his sword. I grinned. That's my Seaweed Brain. We continued walking when Percy collapsed on the ground, convulsing in pain. I held his hand firmly. I swore to the gods that Hades would not take Percy from me.

"Percy! What is it?" I screamed.

"Poison." replied Percy, coughing up blood. His eyes began to close and I jerked him awake.

"Stay with me Percy!" I shouted. "Please…"

"Go…get…help." he wheezed. It wasn't a good idea to move him, but he was fading away. I cried out.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nico Di Angelo!" I tossed a drachma into the pool of blood forming. I mean, it wasn't water but I hoped that Iris wasn't in a mood to argue.

"Hey Annabeth." said the boy. "Not a good time. Someone's about to die."

"Nico! Percy's about to die!" I shouted into the Iris message. Almost instantaneously, Nico materialised next to me. He knelt down and felt Percy's pulse.

"It's still there, but it's faint. I can feel him slipping away. I'll shadowtravel us back to camp." said Nico. He got up but I grabbed his arm.

"Nico, shadowtravel weakens you." I pleaded. I wanted to save Percy, but not at the expense of Nico. Percy wouldn't have wanted that.

"He would do it for me." replied Nico solemnly. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I held Percy's hand. I nodded to Nico.

Shadowtravel was cold. I've only done it once or twice but I swore I would never do it again. But I suppose it's numbing the pain for Percy. Lights surround us and I figure that we're back at camp. All the campers gather around us. "Percy!" shouted Grover. I looked at Grover, he had been Percy's friend since forever. And he was his protector. "Annabeth, what happened?" he asked.

"He killed something that was on my back, we kept walking but suddenly… it was poison! Percy said it himself." I explained. It didn't make me feel any better, knowing he was going to die. I broke down again.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's going to be alright. He's going to be alright." I certainly didn't feel that way. I looked at Will.

"Take care of him. I need to take a walk." I said, walking away.

"Annabeth…"

"No Grover. Stay with Percy." I replied. I took my knife out and threw it at a tree. I stomped through the forest. I saw traces of blood on the floor and turned in the other direction. I knew exactly who's blood it was. It was Percy's. And I didn't want to be reminded about it. I heard someone running and I turned around. It was one of the Stoll brothers.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked. He looked puffed and out of breath. "Connor, what's going on?"

"It's Percy."

 **I hope you guys liked it! This will keep updating btw.**

 **-R.G Woodhar**


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed Connor out of the way and saw a small puddle of water. I had to do it. I had to see. I pulled out a drachma and threw it into the water. "O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I blinked back tears. "Show me Percy Jackson." The water rippled to show him thrashing on the bed, along with Will, Grover and a couple of Will's brothers holding him down. I put my hand to my mouth, horrified at what I was seeing. Will looked up and dismissed the Iris message. I stood up and ran as fast as I could to camp. I looked back and saw Connor trailing behind.

"No, Annabeth! Wait!" he screamed. I ignored him. I raced to the Big House (probably not the best idea) and knocked on the door.

"Chiron!" I shouted. There was no reply. I ran to the next best place. The Apollo cabin. "Where's Percy?" I screamed. Some pointed to the infirmary, others warned me not to go. I ran inside and faced everyone. Everything was so different from the Iris message. Percy was still. I walked over to him and looked down. "Percy. Wake up… please." I buried my head on his chest and heard the soft thump of his heart. I looked up at Will. "Tell. Me. Everything." He beckoned to me.

"Let's take a walk." I nodded and took one last look at Percy before following Will out. "Annabeth. There's something you should know. Percy is dying. There's some kind of poison in him that's shutting down all his organs. Fortunately, since he's a son of the Big Three, he could live longer; but that only prolongs the inevitable. I've asked Nico to go down to the Underworld to see where the poison could come from. But Annabeth, most poisons from the Underworld, are incurable. However, there is something that he wanted me to ask you." I waited for him to go on. "He wants to have one last night with you." I couldn't believe this. Percy was giving up? Suddenly, Nico materialised in front of us.

"I talked to my father. The poison is δηλητήριο του τάρταρου, or the Poison of Tartarus." Nico looked at me, and I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye. "Annabeth. It's incurable." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I collapsed into Will's arms.

"It can't end like this! He can't die." I sobbed. I ran back to the infirmary and held Percy's hand. Chiron stood at the foot of the bed with his staff.

"When you were gone, he requested that he spend one last night with you." said Chiron. I looked up at the old centaur.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you agree, I will send your dinner here." I nod and Chiron walks out, his tail swishing. I look at Percy. The colour that was once evident in his face, is now fading. One last night? The reality falls on me. This is Percy's last night. But poison can't work that quickly, can it? I heard a knock on the door and I said for whoever it was to come in. I bowed when I saw the man. But when he told me to rise, I burst out into tears again. He looked just like Percy, except he had a trident in his hand. Lord Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon." I said. He walked over to Percy and touched his forehead. I saw Percy's parched mouth curl into a smile.

"How is he?" asked Poseidon. How could I answer? His son is about to die.

"I-I don't know h-how to tell y-you this sir, but Percy is dying. Will told me that tonight is his last night." Poseidon seemed to age another ten years after hearing that. He walked out, hands behind his back. I saw a pedestal of water in the middle of the room so I walked over to it and pulled out a drachma. There was one thing that could save Percy, but it wasn't at Camp Half-Blood.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." the water rippled and I saw Thalia. She didn't look much different, aside from a long scar down her arm.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, laughing. She was a lot happier than I had seen her last.

"Could you bring the Golden Fleece to Camp Half-Blood before sunset?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Thalia.

"Because… Percy is dying." I replied. Thalia's eyes went wide.

"How? Tell me everything."

"Look he got poisoned from some kind of poison from Tartarus, and he's going to die, tonight most likely. I think that the Golden Fleece can save him." I replied.

 **I'm so happy that you decided to read the next chapter. You have no idea how much that means to me. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! What will become of Percy and Annabeth? Eek! I don't know! You'll have to wait and see...**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a long pause before the Hunter replied. "I will try to, but I can't make any promises. We're not close to Camp Half-Blood at the moment." I didn't care. At least there was still a chance that he could live. I don't even know how I could live without him. Then a deafening noise knocks the Iris message down. It's coming from the infirmary. Please don't be Percy. Grover runs out and looks at me, his eyes are red.

"Annabeth. He needs to see you." His voice was sad, and I hugged him before running inside to see Percy. Just about everyone that he knew was gathered around his bed. Poseidon. Sally. Grover. Stoll brothers. Jason. Piper. Clarisse. Will. Leo. Then a new addition to the group walked through the door. Paul Blofis. I looked at Sally who smiled faintly at the sight of her boyfriend. I thought he couldn't see through the Mist. Maybe Poseidon granted him that, seeing as though Percy was dying and he couldn't even see it.

It was like everything sad I had experienced was staring right at me. I couldn't get over his beautiful sea green eyes, his black hair... and the way he could look so positively on things. "What's happening?" I asked, walking up to Percy. He said something I couldn't understand so I leaned in. "Can I dance with you one last time?" Tears filled my eyes. Here he was, on the brink of dying, and he was asking me to dance with him. "Annabeth?" His voice jerked me back to reality.

"Yes! Of course I will Seaweed Brain!" I heard Chiron say something but all I could look at was Percy. Percy tilted his head towards Poseidon who nodded and grinned.

"He had these made a long time ago." said Poseidon. The ring floated towards Percy's finger and it slipped on. Percy nodded to Grover who gave me a ring made out of celestial bronze. Engraved on the inside were two words. Wise Girl. On Percy's was a trident, the symbol of his father and two words. Seaweed Brain. He looked weakly up at me, knowing something I didn't. Grover brought over a bottle of something and poured it in some glasses.

"Are you sure they're even old enough?" asked Paul. Sally shrugged.

"Let them have their moment. It could be their last." replied Sally. Chiron thumped his staff on the ground twice. Grover helped Percy out of bed and I put his arms around mine. He looked so different from when I last saw him.

Percy looked at me, probably into my grey eyes and whispered in my ear.

"Annabeth Chase... I-I love you so much." gasped Percy, trying to say it without stuttering. Tears were streaming down his pale face. I felt them coursing down my face too.

"I love you too Percy." I whispered back. During that short but amazing conversation, Clarisse (not surprisingly) left. I got up and went to leave, hoping that Thalia was close to camp. But I turned around and saw Percy's arm outstretched to me. It must have taken all his strength to do that because he couldn't keep his arm up for longer than a minute.

"Will you stay with me?" he croaked. I blinked back tears and walked back. I helped him back into bed.

"Forever." He moved over and I crawled into bed with him. I put my head on his chest and snuggled up to him. I felt his arm around my neck and I smiled. I prayed to the gods that this night wouldn't be our last. "You know, we never did get to have a last stroll." I whispered. I heard him chuckle.

"You know Wise Girl, having dinner is so much better. We'll go on a stroll some other night." I inhaled and took a deep breath.

"Some other night..." I repeated. I drifted off to sleep with Percy's arm around my neck.

"I love you so much Annabeth." That was the last thing I heard."

I dreamt about a nice cruise with Percy. He danced with me on the dance floor and we were having so much fun. I heard a voice. "Wake, before it's too late. The daughter sleeps, but the waves weep." I woke up, palms sweaty. I repeated what I heard and looked over at Percy. I pressed my ear to his chest. Nothing.

"PERCY! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed. I didn't care if I woke the entire camp. Will came rushing in, along with Chiron. "He-he just... no... Percy, please." I kept stroking his hair. It couldn't end like this. "Please Percy… wake up." I looked at Chiron. "Chiron, there has to be something we can do." I pleaded. He shook his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry, child." then he turned to Grover who just bounced in. Grover seemed to know what was going on. Chiron turned to Will. "Prepare a shroud. For the son of Poseidon." Will looked down and picked up the stick used to signify when someone has passed. He brought it up and down, hard. The gong sounded all throughout camp. Everything went silent after that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I couldn't pull myself together to go see Percy. He was dead. End of story. I walked out of my cabin and tried to ignore all the faces pitying me. I left the protective borders of Camp Half-Blood and pulled out another drachma. "Anakoche! Harma epitribeios!" I remembered Percy asking what I said. I laughed to myself. It meant, Stop, Taxi of Damnation. A taxi showed up, billowing smoke. I opened the door and gave one of the sisters my drachma.

"Where to, little girl?" asked one of the them.

"Queens, New York." I replied.

"Step on it Anger." shouted Tempest. I strapped in and sighed. This was going to be a long journey. I had to speak to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Normally, she was back at Camp Half-Blood as our beloved Oracle, but this summer, she was around New York. I didn't know how to begin. I went through every possible sentence in my head that didn't start with: "Hi Rachel, Percy's dead." I got off at my stop and the Grey Sisters Taxi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I saw an art exhibition up ahead and ran up to it. I met Rachel at a place like this when we were looking for Daedalus. I saw a red headed girl painting people under a shaded tree and walked over. She noticed me and froze.

"Um, I'm going to take a break everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." said Rachel. She put away her paints and I walked over to her. "Where's Percy?" she asked. Of course she would. I bit my lip, and looked down. She grabbed my hand and led me to a cleaner's room. Rachel shut the door. Oh please don't do an oracle. "What did you hear in your dream?"

"Wake, before it's too late." I recited. "The daughter sleeps, but the waves weep." Rachel put her hand to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. Somehow, she managed to speak.

"The dream was telling you to wake up. The Daughter of Athena was sleeping but the waves were weeping. The waves would only be weeping if-if…oh gods don't tell me." I began to sob as well.

"He's gone, Rachel. Percy is dead." She seemed to take it better than me. After all she was an Oracle. Then I saw a grin cross her face.

"No. The Prophecy isn't complete." She laughed and bounced around the room. I didn't know what to say, or think. "Wake before it's too late. The daughter sleeps, but the waves weep. The son of Hades will rise, and save the son of Poseidon from his demise."

"Nico!" we exclaimed at the same time. So Percy isn't dead! I fumbled in my pocket for a drachma. "Dare, I need a pool of water." She nodded and tipped over her water bottle. Well it wasn't what I was expecting but I didn't care. I threw the drachma into the water. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico Di Angelo." the water rippled and I saw Nico. "Nico, have you felt any souls pass into the Underworld?"

"If you're referring to Percy, no I haven't. Apparently there's going to be a shroud made for him, even though he's not dead." Not dead? Gods, this was getting annoying.

"Nico, can you shadowtravel me and Rachel back to camp?" I asked. I heard him groan but he agreed. "Thanks Nico. It means a lot." He appeared not long after and shadow travelled us back to camp. I got there just in time. "Percy isn't dead!" I shouted. They all froze. "Dare, tell them." Everyone looked at Elizabeth.

"The prophecy isn't complete." she said. Green smoke poured out of her eyes and mouth. She recited:

Wake before it's too late.

The daughter sleeps, but the waves weep.

The son of Hades will rise, and save the son of Poseidon from his demise.

Chiron moved to the front of the group and looked at me. He sighed and told Will to take Percy and back to the infirmary. "Child, he is gone. I don't normally argue with prophecies but he's dead." I ran after Will and gazed down at him. Percy's face was paler than last I saw him, but he was alive. I knew it. I looked at him. He looked peaceful about something, because there was a small smile, even though his eyes were closed. I was going to save him. I just had to find Thalia. Percy Jackson, please hold on for a bit longer.

 **I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED THIS STORY! The ending will not be what you think, the son of Poseidon will not sink.**


	5. Chapter 5

I locked myself in Percy's cabin. I looked around for something that could help. I found his minotaur horn that he took as a spoil of war. I could try bargaining for his life. I unlocked the door and went to find Nico. I found the son of Hades by the water. I almost forgot he had a crush on Percy. I sat down next to him and he distanced himself from me. I didn't blame him. I was the one thing that reminded him of Percy. "Nico, I need an audience with your father." the cold laugh that came out of his mouth gave me the shivers.

"You can't just get an audience with Hades. Considering that his favourite nephew is dying, there might be a chance. But Annabeth, I think one of the gods poisoned Percy."

"Who would do that?" I asked.

"Some of them would. Over Bessie, many of them disagreed with Percy. And when we saved the gods from Kronos, they debated our deaths, but mostly Percy's. If I could take a guess, I'd say that Ares did it, with the help of Aphrodite." I clenched my fists, and sighed.

"Ares hates Percy. And Aphrodite would do anything to see a tragic love story. So if Ares poisoned Percy, Aphrodite could deliver." I pulled out a drachma and threw it into the lake. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Chiron."

"Good morning Annabeth." he said.

"Good morning, sir. Did Aphrodite visit camp recently?" I heard him going through his papers.

"Well, yes. Actually she has. A few days ago, coincidentally, the day Percy got poisoned." replied Chiron. I hung up on him and faced Nico.

"We need to pay a visit to the gods." I said.

 **This chapter is shorter than the others ones. Sorry about that! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nico shadow travelled us to Olympus. I ran inside the hall and faced the twelve Olympians. They all looked at me. Zeus stood up, making me and Nico look like ants. I shuddered, but I couldn't be afraid. They had to pay. "Percy has been poisoned!" I shouted.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing?" asked Aphrodite. I grinned at her.

"We were on a walk." I began.

"Oh, let me finish!" shrieked Aphrodite. "And then he fell down and Annabeth tried to save him!"

"Thank you Aphrodite." she smiled at me. "For proving that you poisoned him." Gasps were heard all around the room. "And Lord Ares, I believe you had a part in it as well. This deed has your names written all over it. Don't even try and deny it."

"Fine!" shouted Ares. "We confess! We, but primarily Aphrodite, poisoned Percy Jackson." Zeus stood up, his master bolt sparking.

"Leave us. I will talk to both of you later." said Zeus. He looked at me. "And what would have us do about the son of Poseidon?"

"Cure him."

"Look demigod…" began Zeus.

"I don't care what the Hades you decide to do to save him, just bring Percy back, please…" I pleaded. All the gods looked at each other.

"There is a cure but it is not within our grasp." said Hera. I really hate that woman. She put cow poop nearly everywhere I stood. I had to be careful.

"You're freaking gods! Everything is within your grasp!" I shrieked. Were all the gods this feeble minded? Zeus's master bolt began sparking up again, but this time at me. Zeus sighed and procured a vial of blue liquid (ironic).

"This will cure him, but be warned daughter of Athena, he may not come back the way you think." I thanked the gods, took the vial and Nico shadow travelled us back to Camp Half-Blood. I thanked Nico and he vanished into thin air. Probably went back to the Underworld. I was about to run to the infirmary when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Daughter of Athena."

"Aphrodite." I said, regarding her coldly.

"Zeus and Athena put a memory wipe serum of you and Percy and in that vial. Let me remove it." said Aphrodite.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Forbidden, tragic love. My favourite only for certain couples. Let me help."

"Why the Hades should I trust you? You a-and Ares poisoned Percy!" I shouted. Aphrodite sniffed.

"Perhaps. But I'm the only one who can reverse it." I reluctantly handed over the vial. Aphrodite opened the vial and said, "Εγώ, η Αφροδίτη, η θεά της αγάπης, αφαιρέστε τον ορό καθαρισμού μνήμης." I think it meant, 'I, Aphrodite, goddess of love, remove the memory wipe serum.'. She handed it back to me. "I may be the poisoner, but I am also the goddess of love." I nodded and ran to the infirmary. I pushed through the campers and stopped.

"Annabeth, he's gone." said Grover sadly. I got the vial, uncapped it. I held Percy's head in my arm and poured the liquid in his mouth. Nothing happened.

"Please Percy, wake up… please." I pleaded. I buried my head on his chest and sobbed. I heard coughing and spluttering and looked up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. I cried happy tears into in neck.

"Alright Wise Girl." said Percy, half surprised.

"Oh my gods Percy! You're alive."

"Thanks to you." he replied. Percy sat up, rubbing his neck. "I feel like I had a really bad dream. Did I die?" Everyone but a few people quickly shuffled out. He looked at me. The pain in his eyes meant that he knew. "You had to go through all that."

"No Percy, it's okay. You're alive now. Can you walk?" I asked. He groaned and swung his leg over the bed.

"Yeah, I think so." I looked at Chiron who sighed.

"Annabeth, you'd better stay with Percy for the night." He walked out, clearly in thought.

"Annabeth," said Rachel, "that doesn't make sense. The prophecy isn't complete. Nico is meant to save him." I didn't care. Percy was alive. Rachel left. Actually most of everyone was gone, except for Sally and Paul.

"We're really happy that you're okay Percy, but it seems a little strange that Aphrodite would help after poisoning you." It was strange, but Percy seemed okay. Sally kissed Percy on his forehead. "Honey, we need to go. But when you're better, you can Iris message us." Sally left a pouch next to Percy on the bed. He looked inside.

"Where did you get all these drachma's?" asked Percy.

"Your deathbed gift. Chiron hoped that Charon would let you in Elysium and as a ghost in the mortal whenever you wanted to come see us. Every cabin donated a drachma each." Sally and Paul left and I was alone with Percy. The prophecy didn't make sense. I told Percy what it was.

"Wake before it's too late. The daughter sleeps but the waves weep. The son of Hades will rise and save the son of Poseidon from his demise." I recited. Percy thought about this.

"So what part did Nico play in this?" asked Percy.

"I don't know yet, but I'm tired. Move over." I said. Percy laughed and moved over. I sighed. "It's been really hard Percy. You were in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it. You died in my arms." He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm here now. We'll talk about it in the morning." he said. "I love you Annabeth. Don't ever forget that."

"I know."

 **MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON. THIS STORY ISN'T FINISHED. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

I dreamt about the Underworld. Not a very good dream. Nico walked to his father. I figured that this was when Chiron told him to see him. "Father." he said.

"Nico." replied Hades. Nico walked over to him and bowed. "What brings you to my domain?"

"Well, I do live here." muttered Nico. Greek fire rose around him. "But that's not why I'm here." The flames went down. "The son of Poseidon is dying. I can feel his spirit slowly being dragged here. Father, can we do an exchange?"

"I'm listening." said the Lord of the Dead, but he was clearly not interested. Nico went on.

"Make a cure for the Poison of Tartarus. I will go with Annabeth to Olympus and expose who poisoned Percy. When Zeus asks us what we would have them do, Annabeth will ask for a cure. Give the cure to Zeus."

"All this comes at a price." said Hades darkly. Nico sighed.

"I know. So I'll spend ten years in the Underworld, doing tasks for you." replied Nico. "I won't return to the mortal world. But I do ask that I can see Percy one last time." Then he said the accursed oath. "I swear on the River Styx." Hades bowed his head.

"Alright son. I hold you to your word. And I will let you see the son of Poseidon one last time. Dismissed." Nico bowed and walked away. The dream faded.

I covered my face with my hand, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. I turned my head and saw Percy next to me. I stroked his hair. "You drool when you sleep."

"Whatever Wise Girl." I took a deep breath and remembered my dream. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Percy, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"The prophecy was complete. Percy, I had a dream. Nico sacrificed himself for you. Not literally, but he's stuck in the Underworld for ten years working for Hades." Percy got up out of bed and stood up. I looked out the window and saw a ghostly version of Nico Di Angelo. He had a sad longing look on his face, but he was happy that Percy was okay.

"What are you looking at?" asked Percy. I sighed and looked at him.

"Thalia's Tree." I replied. Percy helped me out of bed and hugged me.

"Come on, let's surprise the campers. Then we'll go to my cabin." he said. I nodded and we walked out the door. Everyone looked at us, but mostly Percy. Chiron came into view.

"Hail! Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" he shouted. Everyone cheered and ran over to us. And for the first time, I knew that everything would be okay. I just had to figure out how to save Nico.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING ANNABETH CHASE AND THE POISON OF TARTARUS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY.**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE A FOLLOW ON FROM THIS ONE. IT'S CALLED, 'Saving The Son Of Hades'.**

 **Until we meet again...**

 **R.G** Woodhar


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So tell me about it." asked Percy. I sighed and told him everything. From when he collapsed on our walk to my facing the gods. I left out the part about Nico. He had visited me in a dream, telling me not to. "Gods, Annabeth. I had no idea." I felt one arm around my waist, and the other holding the back of my head. "You know, I could hear you, when I was in pain. I just couldn't answer, because it was too hard. But I knew you were there. Thanks for sticking by me." he whispered.

"You would have done the same if it was me." I replied. I put my head on his shoulder and he held me tight. We were out on his wooden jetty just outside his cabin. I saw water bubbling in the water and Percy stood up, his sword in hand. Then he clutched his side and collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. I saw Lord Poseidon emerge from the water. He stepped onto the jetty and knelt down beside Percy. I heard the sound of hoofs on the wood and looked up.

"What has happened?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know." I replied. Poseidon touched Percy's shoulder and shut his eyes, thinking about something.

"Annabeth, I need to speak with you." I nodded and followed the God of the Sea away from the others, and Percy. I faced Percy's father. "Nico is in the Underworld, working for Hades, I assume." I nodded. "I thought so. Whenever Nico falters in his promise, the Lord of the Dead takes it out on Percy." I looked down. What was Nico thinking? Poseidon cleared his throat and I looked back up at him. "I think that with a few days' rest, Percy will be alright again. I don't know when you plan to tell him about what Nico did, but if you're in a battle and Percy suddenly loses focus, he could die." Poseidon looked back at Percy and then I felt him hugging me. I smelt the salty sea in him and sighed. The God of the Sea was hugging me. "I know how hard it is for you Annabeth. But Percy deserves to know. Until next time." And with that, Poseidon dissolved into a salty water mist and left. I ran back to Percy who was just waking up.

"I think you'd better take him back to his bed and let him rest. After all, he has been through a lot." said Chiron, eying him carefully. I nodded and helped Percy up. We walked back to his bed, with Percy having a slight limp. I laid Percy down to rest and he looked up at me.

"Don't leave." he whispered.

"Never." I said, holding his hand. He drifted off to sleep while I wondered how to tell him about Nico.

 **ALRIGHT, SO THIS IS THE END OF THE ENDING. PERCY JACKSON, ANNABETH CHASE, GROVER AND NICO DI ANGELO WILL RETURN.**


End file.
